Happy Birthday from Nobody
by darkroydante
Summary: A one-shot for Ichigo's birthday, July 15th, or 7th, if you still roll that way.  Takes place after Ch 423, but before Ch 424. Rated K  for a couple curses.


"IIIICHIGO!" The teen in question foiled Keigo's expected bum rush with a quick flourish, smashing his foot into the redheaded boy's backside. With a hiss of frustration, Kurosaki Ichigo continued out Karakura High's front door back towards his home.

"IIIIIICHIGO!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, wishing he could go at least five minutes without being molested. But to no avail, Keigo materialized beside his best buddy, tugging at Ichigo's sleeve. "C'mon man, it's your birthday! We gotta do something special!" He continued to rant, tapping on his fingers, "Pick up some babes, get Yuzu to make a HUUUGE cake, go to the mall, pick up some more babes, eat the cake, and then the grande birthday finale!"

"Somehow, I don't think he was interested." Ishida Uryu remarked sarcastically, helping Keigo to a standing position.

"We all know why he's acting this way." Tatsuki crossed her arms with a scowl. The group as a whole nodded, each of them calling up old memories of a certain raven-haired midget shinigami.

"I miss her and all too," Keigo finished cleaning the blood off of his face, his voice partially distorted because of the nose fracture, "but he really needs to move on. It's been almost two years, right?"

Tatsuki's hand clenched and unclenched rapidly, but she let out a slow breath, relaxing. "Keigo, one day you're going to fall in love with a girl who is going to leave you forever. I hope that she hurts you as much as this is hurting Ichigo."

Chad, who had until this point remained silent, patted her shoulder in a reassuring manner. The giant turned to look at Orihime, the only other person to have not spoken up. Ishida noticed as well, his jaw clenched. Inoue was standing just apart from the group, watching Kurosaki leave the school grounds. She bit her lip, gripping her school bag tighter to her chest.

It occurred to Ishida that Tatsuki and Keigo's argument had fizzled out into an awkward pause. He cleared his throat, beginning down the main stairs. "Well, everyone have a good evening." He shot a pointed glance to Tatsuki as the friends said their good-byes and headed home.

The Quincy and the human girl strode away last, deep in conversation.

(-)

"Happy seventeenth, Ichigo." The words were spoken to no one in particular. Ichigo sat atop his roof, alone. A piece of cake sat beside him, untouched. The seventeen-year old war hero sat with his arms propped up on his knees, head titled to face the stars.

"Been a hell of a rough time, Rukia." He murmured to the open air, deep amber eyes glazed over. "Do you miss me as much as I miss you, I wonder? I would give anything to be able to see again." He chuckled bitterly, closing his eyes. "But that's why I can't see, I guess. I already gave everything." The silence, he knew, would have been filled by his inner-hollow mocking him. Even his darker half would have been better company than this deadly ambience. But Hichigo was gone; Zangetsu was gone. She was gone.

Rukia was gone.

He hated this pain, this weakness she had given to him. "Its gonna be a while, but I'll be able to join you one day. Just, just don't forget me, ok? I… I love you, Rukia." He shivered, feeling goose bumps erupt over his arms as the wind danced along his side.

(-)

"You're early." Tatsuki whirled around in a defensive potion, startled. Ishida chuckled, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Y..yeah well, you usually aren't this late." Her face was an interesting mix of surprise and concern. Ishida frowned. "What have you been doing?"

Tatsuki pointed with her thumb, up to the roof where Ichigo was sitting. "I was gonna go talk to him, but I saw him sitting up there and decided to wait for you."

Ishida followed her gaze up tot the Kurosaki roof. A pair of eyes met his, and he froze. The Quincy's mouth dropped open and he took a couple steps backwards. Noticing Tatsuki's concerned expression, he latched onto her arm and hurried off in the opposite direction.

Confused, Tatsuki glanced back to the roof, and then turned to Ishida. "What the hell was that for, what's going on?"

After taking a moment to consider, Ishida shrugged. "I don't know, I just decided it would be better to leave them alone. C'mon, let's get you home."

Tatsuki glanced back at the roof, puzzled, before following her boyfriend's lead into the starry night.

(-)

The little black bundle that had been resting against Ichigo nestled closer to his shoulder; though neither could actually feel the other's presence. She had been thankful that Ishida had seen her cue to leave and complied.

This was her time.

Her own violet eyes reflected the pain in his, and she let out a heavy breath. Sitting in the silence, she took comfort only in the warmth of the ribbon that connected them. It pulsed warmly in her palm, one half crimson, the other side pale.

The moment was ruined when her pager beeped wildly, signifying a nearby hollow. As she stood unwillingly and turned away, a single tear fell from her small face. "I will always miss you, baka. Happy birthday." She hesitated. "I love you, Ichigo."

Rukia vanished into the darkness, leaving Ichigo to stare into the sky, alone.

**(-)**

**Authour's Notes:**

**Eww. **

**I think that about sums this up. So I woke up and realized, 'Oh crap, its the 15th.' So, naturally as a Bleach addict, before I even bother to pack for my trip, I freaking scribble this down in about... 20 minutes? Not really expecting much out of it, eveyone's pretty ooc, and it's just... mreh. Also, Tatsuki and Uryu... that kinda happened as I was typing. I was like 'Oh, what the hell, it's been two years, let's show some kind of change over time.' **

**Like or hate, drop something resembling a review, please. I even accept =) and =( as reviews, just make me feel like I'm wanted... anyway, this author's note is about to eclipse the story lengthwise, so... ciao. **


End file.
